Change Facts
by Marjon
Summary: JackWill By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Title : **Changing facts  
**Authoress :** Marjon  
**Rating : **T  
**Pairing(s) : **JackWill  
**Warning : **This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately.

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** If I would, I wouldn't be writing this, but you would see this in the movies, now wouldn't it?

- - - - - -

"_Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies." – Ralph Waldo Emerson_

- - - - - -

**Chapter one**** – Jack's POV**

Lightening flashed across the sky. Enlightening the sky, the sea and those unfortunate to not be at any port, but stuck in the middle of the storm. A lone ship with black sails was seen for a couple of moments before it became invisible again due the heavy rainfall.

The next flash of lightening was seen, allowing the captain to see for a moment what was going on at his ship. Holding his hat with one hand and the wooden wheel with his other, he looked across the decks. Or at least he tried to, because it was no use. The rain was falling down too heavily to see further than one meter ahead of him. And even that was pretty far.

Narrowing his eyes even further, Captain Jack Sparrow tried to get his ship, his beloved _Pearl_, through this storm without getting too much damage. This was not one of the heaviest storms she had endured through, but it pained Jack to see what the storm did to her, even if it was just a little damage.

He shouted some orders down to his crew, although he was not sure if they heard him. The wind was blowing towards him, so he had few hopes. But he knew he could thrust them. Even though they were a bunch of scum, they did know what to do when they were asked. And even if they weren't. Yet he trusted no one but himself at the wheel in a storm like this.

The ship protested heavily, and Jack could still not gain full control over her. Glancing over at the sky when another flash of lightening illuminated the sky, he saw that the weather seemed to change a little to the better. He was soaked wet, shivered violently and was in desperate need of some rum.

And Jack had been right. Within an hour or so, maybe two, the lightening had stopped and the rainstorm had become a little drizzle. The high waves had lowered and even the sun allowed herself to show through the clouds at short times. Jack called for Gibbs, who came only a minute after that and took over the steering wheel when he was told to do so.

Walking over the deck Jack looked around to see what kind of damage had the storm done to the ship and her crew. Apparently no one was thrown over board in the storm and the damage was only little.

There was only one problem unsolved.

Wherever he searched, he could not find the young whelp anywhere. He had asked around a bit, but know one knew where he was. Suddenly Anamaria came running towards him, her face looked like if she was trying to hide something. But thus far he could not figure out what.

"Capt'n, ya must come with me. I think ya'd want to know 'bout this."

Jack simply raised one eyebrow, but he walked after her anyway. She would have not done such a thing if it wasn't important. And she was some sort of a doctor on the ship anyway. A little walk across the deck towards the crew's chambers was all that took for the captain to finally find out where William Turner was. Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Anamaria opened the door and walked in, mentioning Jack to follow her. On one of the beds laid the young blacksmith. He seemed to be alright, asleep almost.

"What's wrong with 'im?" Jack asked, eyeing Will carefully, as if to see what had to be wrong. Anamaria shook her shoulders.

"Don't know yet. Found 'im below decks." She then turned around and walked back towards the door. "I should leave ya two 'lone."

Carefully, not wanting to disturb Will, Jack went over towards the bed he laid on and kneeled down. He inched a little closer towards the young male, only to back off a moment later when Will's eyes opened quickly. He sat up and looked around. A little confused it almost seemed.

"Where am I?" He said, still using his high class voice as he had always done. It didn't seem to fit the pirate at all.

The comment let Jack wonder for a moment before he answered the question of the lad. "In the crew's chambers. Where else?"

Will let his eyes focus on the captain for a while before he looked at himself. Shock flashed in the lad's eyes when he looked back at Jack.

"Who are you?" Not more than one second passed before he asked: "Who am I?"

Jack eyes widened, before he put up his right index finger. "Hold it right there. I'll be back within a min."

Running almost towards Anamaria, he found her with another wounded crewmember. He grabber her right upper arm and pulled her up to face him. "Why didn't ya tell me?"

"Tell ya what?" The woman in front of him glared angrily, probably pissed off at him for pulling her up like that.

"That he doesn't have any mem'ries at all. The lad doesn't even 'now who he is."

A blink of her eyes told him enough. She didn't knew it either. Well, that explained at least a few things.

"Just keep pressure on that an' will be just fine." Anamaria said to the wounded crewmember, Jack couldn't recall his name that easily, and walked off towards the crew's chambers. "I must see 'im." She called over her shoulder towards Jack.

Within the room Will was still on the bed, this time more into a sitting position instead of leaning on his elbows. His hairs also had been pulled back a little, while the previous time the captain had seen the lad he had his damp hairs more falling in front of his face. His clothes still stuck on his skin.

"Anamaria." The woman said to Will as some sort of a greeting and went over to Will. "Need to exam'nate you. Stay still."

Will nodded slightly and did as the woman had requested him, while he looked over towards Jack. "May I ask who you are?"

Jack felt a stab in his heart when he heard the words, but he tried to hide his pain on the outside. "Captain Jack Sparrow."

Another nod from the lad, before the same questioning expression came on his face again. "And I am?" A pained expression was shown on Will's face when Anamaria probably hit a sore spot.

"Sorry. Pro'bly a bump on 'is head. Me suggestion is temporarily mem'ry loss. Could be a stayin' one thou. Time must tell." And with that the woman left the room again, probably to nurse some other pirates on the _Pearl_.

"As for ya question, you're William Turner. Pirate on me ship, the _Pearl. _Ya need to take sum rest lad. I'll be back later."

With one last glance on Will, Jack left the room the same way Anamaria had left. He had a lot to think about. A hell of a lot. And he needed rum. Rum would help him think better.

- - - - - -

They say 'Truth is beautiful', they are right, no doubt about that. But aren't lies beautiful too? Especially when you have the one person you love the most in the world with a memory loss and you can tell him whatever you wish to let him believe. So why not? What was keeping him from doing that exact thing to Will?

Jack didn't know. He really didn't. His damp clothes and hair sticking on his body and face, a bottle half-filled with rum in his right hand. Jack had been thinking about this for a long time now. This was probably a once in a lifetime opportunity to let the lad love him back, but he was doubting. Was it fair for both of them to tell lies?

Standing up quickly, taking one last sip of his rum and went towards Will. If he wouldn't do it now, he would probably do it never. And thus he would look up for the boy and give him back his memories. Just some parts would be skipped and here and there would be a little changes. That couldn't be that bad, right?

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note: Ah, the first chapter of this story is finally done. I just ha__d to write it down, the idea has been on my mind for a long time now. I hope you all like it, and will continue reading this. There are way too less JackWill stories around here, so another one isn't that bad. Leave a review behind if you want, it really helps me wanting to update quicker._


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning : **JackWill. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately.

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own any of this, I am just borrowing the characters of Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean, and I don't make money out of this, so don't sue me!

- - - - - -

"_Change one thing. Change everything." -- The Butterfly Effect_

- - - - - -

**Chapter two – Will's POV**

Will laid on his bed, thinking about everything that had happened to him. He had woken up in this place, not knowing what happened to him before he woke up. It was a weird feeling to have. No matter how much he tried, nothing would come back to him.

Giving a frustrated sigh, Will turned around again. It was boring to just lay down here with nothing to do. All he could do was think, but even that was painful, his head was sore and thinking seemed to make it even worse. He wasn't sure if that was even possible, but that was just a minor detail.

So, he was on a ship. He had figured that out himself too, the place had been moving around a bit too much to be on land.

So, he was a pirate. He wasn't sure if he was agreeing on that. It seemed more like he was in some higher society than to be a pirate. He was probably wrong, why would the other pirate, who appeared to be his captain, lie to him.

There lasted only one thing for him to do, and that was to find that Jack Sparrow and ask him more about his life. He was longing for it and he wanted to know everything.

Will was about to stand up and search for Jack, when the said person walked through the door. A small smile formed on his lips when he realized they were both wanting to meet each other at the same time.

"Hello Jack, I was just about to search for you." Will said, and Jack walked over to grab a chair and sit down on it on reversed side. Jack let his arms rest on the wood in front of him.

"What a co'ncidence. How're ya feelin', lad?"

"Better, I guess. I still do not know what happened before I woke up, but other than that I am quite fine."

"Good, good." Jack replied, but it was like he wasn't really meaning it. As if he wasn't here with his mind.

When Jack didn't said anything else after a few minutes, Will decided he should maybe say something. But he wasn't sure what. Should he just ask straight ahead to get his answers or maybe he should just wait a little longer for the pirate to continue.

In the meantime he had looked at the pirate thoughtfully. Jack wasn't as tall as Will was, yet it shouldn't be much of a difference, maybe a couple of inches. Jack wore typically pirate clothing, while he himself wore something… different. Jack had dark hair and kohl eyes, or at least that was what it should have been before, because right now it was more on his cheeks than around his eyes. Jack had hands which looked like to belong to a pirate, rough and not very neat. The smell of rum surrounded him, he had probably drunk quite a large amount before he came here, and so was the smell of ocean mixed with rain. There had to have to be a storm not long ago. Will himself had to look quite the same, damp clothes and untidy hair.

Will was about to open his mouth to say something to Jack. Something, anything. It didn't matter, as long as there was no silence. The silence wasn't as comfortable as it could have been.

"I bet you'd want to know more 'bout yourself lad, allow me to tell sum." Jack said, before Will could say anything. The older man looked up, staring straight into Will's eyes.

"You're William Turner, as I said before. Named after ya father. Was a great pirate, just like ya. Bootstrap Bill, people call'd 'im. Worked on me ship too." Jack stared into the space, a place a little left of where Will sat. He seemed to be in thoughts again. "Anyway, when ya were little ya lived with your mom ashore. Later ya came on a ship, but the ship was brought to sinking and ya almost drown'd. Ya decided to go back to land again, but, as I had told ya, you'd come back to square with your pirate blood once, thus ya came back to search for me. And since then you've been here."

A tiny smile formed on the lips of Jack as he had said that. "C'mon lad, I'll show ya 'round a little." He put out a hand, which Will took hesitated. This man was kind of strange. He used his hands a lot when he talked, and now he was still holding his hand, even when he had already stood up. Maybe that was just something he did with everyone. Or just because he appeared to be a little drunk. Or he was just strange. Or… No. That couldn't be. He wouldn't, would he? The thought came suddenly, in just a mere second, but the impact it had left was large. He had to think about that later. He had to think about that for a looooong time.

- - - - - -

Will laid on his back in the crew's chambers again, staring at the ceiling of the room. It had been a couple of hours ago when he had first met Jack. He had got to know a little on who he was, before he had woken up without having any memories. Then the pair had gone out and Will had met the rest of the crew, having forgotten at least half of the amount of names he had gotten to hear. He had seen Anamaria again too, she was apparently the only female on the whole ship.

After that, Jack had to sail his ship again, and Will had decided to wander around a little by himself. The sea, the _Pearl_, which was actually called _The Black Pearl_, the wind and the freedom it all had, had fascinated him greatly. He loved this place and he knew he probably truly was a pirate.

But now he was back on the same bed he had woken up from not very long ago. A man named Gibbs, or at least something close to that, had told him he wasn't needed just yet. Will would just need some more rest and he could help the crew later again, when he was back to normal again. Or at least as normal as he could be, without having almost no memories.

He really did not know what to think about it anymore. He loved this place here, yet it was still very strange to him. The people seemed quite nice, but they also appeared to be a little cautious around him. And then he didn't even mentioned for example that man who couldn't talk but had a parrot which would speak for him or that thin pirate with a wooden eye or that really little guy who was just a very few feet tall.

And then of course, Captain Jack Sparrow. Will had asked around a bit, especially Gibbs seemed to know much about him, but he came to only one conclusion. Captain Jack Sparrow was a mad man, but not in a bad way. He always seemed to get away with everything, always seemed to be able to save his own skin and those who he cared about. Which were not very few, Gibbs had said softly.

For Jack to be happy, his freedom, his rum and his treasures (which included his beloved _Pearl_ of course) were his only requirements. Though if one of them was lacking, all would be lost. And that would mean the end of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow.

Will quickly closed his eyes and pretended to sleep when he heard loud voices coming closer. Probably some of the pirates would get some sleep too, but Will didn't felt like having a conversation with anyone now. Perhaps he should try to get some sleep himself. It might do him good, because he knew he would have to face some tough days which were ahead of him.

- - - - - -

It was still dark when Will woke up again. Yawning widely, he looked around him, a little confused. But after seeing some pirates asleep not more than a couple of feet away, he remembered again. Stretching his back, he stood up and walked out of the room, towards one of the railings, which was his only separation between him and the sea below. In the sky above him were countless stars visible, some seen better than others. And the longer he looked at one spot, the more stars seemed the appear out of nowhere.

"Beautiful, ain't it?" A voice said next to him. He didn't need to turn his head to see who it was. Yet he hadn't heard the pirate coming up on him.

Will nodded and kept looking at the horizon, far, far away from him. Dawn wouldn't be far away from now. The sky already became lighter than it had been before.

"Jack? Can I ask you something?"

"Ya already ask'd sumthing. But ya can ask sumthing else too." Jack said with a smirk on his lips.

Will rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. He really was irreplaceable by anyone. "Did you… Were we… You know…"

Jack chuckled softly when Will was short on words. "That, me friend, ya have to find out yourself." And with that Jack left again and went towards the steering wheel, leaving a very confused Will behind.

Now what? What should, what _could_ he think of this all? Instead of getting one more answer, he received even more questions than he had started with.

Will let out a frustrated sigh and decided to just watch and enjoy the sun coming up instead of trying to get some more sleep. Life truly sucked, he was sure of that.

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note: And there is the second chapter of this story. I know, the chapters aren't that long, but I assure you they will get longer soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and expect the next chapter to be online quite quickly! __Thanks to everyone who read this and special thanks to everyone who reviewed of course! Leave a review behind if you allow me to get my ego stroked and enlarged even more ;)_

_Oh, as for the questi__ons from the anonymous reviewer: I have not really thought of a time frame yet, so not really. In chapter 3 you will find out why Will is on the Pearl! And it's up to you to decide to shut up and be grateful, although I don't mind either way, pirate slash for the win anyway!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning : **JackWill. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately.

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** I just stole- I mean, borrowed Pirates of the Caribbean, then I will play some with it and then neatly keep- I mean, return it.

- - - - - -

"_If life punches you, punch it back. If it kicks you, kick it back. If it throws you headfirst into some thorns - that's life." -- Daisuke Niwa (from DN Angel)_

- - - - - -

**Chapter three – Jack's POV**

Three days had already passed since Jack's decision to tell William Turner lies instead of his real memories. Will was back to his work again, he had seemed to have been healed almost complete.

Jack stood at the steering wheel of his beloved _Pearl_ and looked at the far horizon ahead of him. He had everything he needed, wanted actually. He had his _Pearl_ back. He had lots of rum in his cabin. He was free. He had Will around him.

"Jack? Where are we heading?" A voice at his left side asked. Jack shrugged slightly. To be honest, he had no idea what would happen next.

"I've no idea Gibbs."

"The pirates are getting restless, Jack. They want to go ashore again, plunder some port or something." Gibbs said and let out a sigh.

"We can't go ashore yet. Remember what port's next?" Jack said and finally looked at the older man next to him.

"Aye, of course I do. Port Royal, but…" Gibbs stopped at looked at Jack thoughtfully. "You don't want the boy to find out about his past, don't you?" Jack sighed, but didn't responded to the elder man.

"You can't hide it forever Jack… And he certainly won't be pleased if he finds out what you have done."

"I know." Jack said and turned his attention back to the steering wheel again. He knew he shouldn't have done it, but it didn't matter. At least now he could have some fun with the whelp. He knew it wasn't fair of him to drag Will with him, but then again, Will hadn't really protested at all. So maybe, there had been a little hope for him. But then the lad had lost his memories and he couldn't recall if he loved Jack back or not.

The thought of it made Jack restless. He wasn't really sure how long he could keep Will on the ship, before he was dragged back to land again.

The Royal Navy. The Governor. Elizabeth Swann. Shit, he had never been so popular. Never had people wanted his skin so badly. Okay, the Royal Navy, and especially their pride, Commodore James Norrington had been after him for a very long time. The Governor had never liked him either. But now even miss Elizabeth Swann was after him.

But he couldn't blame her. He took her fiancée away from her, without saying one word to her or actually to anyone at all. Yet, if William hadn't wanted to come with him, shouldn't he have protested at least the slightest. But now Jack thought about it, he hadn't done that at all. Sure, he wasn't happy that he was literally dragged away from his blacksmith, the blacksmith where Will and he had first met and fought, but other than that he hadn't said anything at all.

He had seemed even rather eager to come with the pirate.

Jack shook his head slightly to get his thoughts in one straight line again. That usually never seemed to happen, but that was just a rather small detail.

"Tell the crew they can 'ave sum fun in the next port after Port Royal."

"Aye, captain." Gibbs said with a smile and left to tell the good news to the rest of the crew.

- - - - - -

It was way past midnight when it finally started to become more silent at the decks of the _Pearl_. Jack still stood at the steering wheel, Anamaria was up in the crow's nest and just a few more pirates were awake. With a sigh, Jack closed his eyes for a moment. The lack of sleep was finally getting the better part of him. He hardly slept at all, but somehow sleep had evaded him for a tad too long, it almost seemed. His eyes needed some rest, along with the rest of his body. His muscles longed for a nap, even if it was just a short one. But he couldn't. He couldn't abandon the rest of the people on this ship. He just needed to go on for a little longer.

Slowly his head fell forward, only to be pulled up by reflexes. This wasn't good. This wasn't good at all. But he needed to go on, he needed to stay awake.

"Jack? You look terrible! What's wrong?"

Jack heard footsteps coming towards him quickly, running up the little stairs towards the steering wheel where he was at the moment.

"Jack?" The same voice, the same beautiful voice said.

"I'm fine Will… I'm fine."

"No, you are not Jack. Wait here and try not to fall asleep!" Will said, before he ran away again.

Jack let out a deep sigh and a tiny smile formed at the corners of his lips. He still didn't understood why the lad was caring so much for everyone and everything.

Within a minute the young blacksmith came back, but this time he had Gibbs with him. The last said man looked at Jack carefully, before he nodded towards Will.

"Take care of him Will. I will steer her."

"No, no, no…" Jack said with a soft voice. He couldn't even bring himself to argue with Gibbs. Apparently he was in a really bad state.

"Come on Jack." Will said, and the younger male walked over towards him. "I'll take you back to your cabin. You definitely need some rest." He put an arm around Jack's middle and pulled one of Jack's arms over his shoulders.

- - - - - -

"Good morning Jack." A soft voice said when the said person slowly opened his eyes.

Jack blinked and put himself on his elbows before he looked back at Will, who appeared to sit next to him, not more than a few feet away. "Why are ya 'ere lad?" It came out harsher than he meant it to sound and felt immediately bad when he saw Will's hurt expression.

"I was worried about you Jack. You really looked terrible. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. But seeing that you are better again, I might as well leave." Will stood up and was about to walk out of the cabin, when Jack sat up and grabbed one of Will's wrists, looking the taller male in his eyes.

"I- I'm sorry Will. I didn't meant it that way. Thanks. Ya don't know how much 'tis meant to me."

Will raised one eyebrow slowly, and wasn't sure how to react on this. "I…" Will started, but he wasn't sure how to continue. Apparently having decided how to react, Will just simply nodded back to Jack and the said person let the wrist go, letting the lad getting away.

He shouldn't have done that. It had been a great chance to finally let the lad know how he felt about him, but he just couldn't. And now he had let that chance slip away from him.

Would he ever be able to tell William that he loved him, before he got dragged back to Elizabeth, his fiancée again? And before he would be arrested once again for piracy and a ton of other things he had done in his life?

Before Will would get to hear the truth and thus he would know Jack and everyone else had lied to him?

A frustrated sigh was all he could give as an answer to all these questions. Jack didn't know and actually he _didn't_ want to know those damn answers. Next time he wouldn't let his chances slip away that easily.

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note: I apologize! I know I have said the chapters would get longer, but it just… They just don't seem to be want to be written… And then even more badly, next chapter will be from Elizabeth's POV. You know, that girl I don't really like but to be just a minor character and should N__ever be paired with Jack or Will? Anyway, I think I should let her tell her story a bit too, BUUUT there will be at least finally some JackWill fluff and hopefully a long chapter too! I hope you enjoyed reading this and thanks to those who reviewed last chapters. Leave a review behind if you want, and expect the next chapter to be online sooner!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning : **JackWill. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately.

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** It's nice thinking that I _do_ own Pirates and the characters in it, but sadly enough I don't. I'm just borrowing them. That's all…

- - - - - -

"_Reality is that which, when you stop believing in it, doesn't go away." -- Unknown_

- - - - - -

**Chapter four – Elizabeth's POV**

"Elizabeth? Do you even listen to me?"

The said soon to be woman looked up, distracted from her previous thoughts. Her father, the Governor, stood not far away from her, looking curiously at her.

"Yes father." She gave as reply, but she knew the man did not even would know if she was lying to him or not. Not that she minded right now, because at the moment she wished she didn't have to be here. Politics had never bothered her, so why should it now? Especially when her fiancée was gone. Shouldn't they be looking for him now, instead of discussion these boring politics?

Elizabeth let out a soft sigh when she knew this meeting would not yet be over soon. With one glance next to her, she saw some of the most important people of the town, including the Commodore. They all seemed very fascinated by the words her father spoke, as they always seemed to be. She wasn't sure if it was to be polite, or that he was the Governor and they should obey him, or that they were really interested.

"Excuse me, father. But I do not feel very well, can I go?"

The Governor looked down at her, frowning, before he nodded. "Yes, of course you can, darling. Are you sure you can handle this by yourself?" He said in his slowly manner of speaking.

Elizabeth gave a little nod and felt the eyes of everyone on her when she stood up and walked away. James Norrington caught her eye, and she saw he looked worried. But at the moment she did not wanted to talk to anyone. Or rather, anyone but one person. And that person was probably far, _far_ away.

"Will…" Elizabeth whispered when she was finally in one of the hallways alone. She quickly went up the stairs towards her room. When she was inside, she closed the door quickly, and slid down against it. "Where are you?"

She knew where the young blacksmith was. There would be only one place where he _could_ be if he wouldn't be in Port Royal anymore, and that was on deck of the _Black Pearl_. But where the _ship_ was right now, she did not know. Yet she longed to know. She longed to hold her Will again. She longed to kiss him again. Even just to see him again would be enough.

Tears started to leak from the corners of her eyes. Will meant everything to her. She had loved him ever since she was little. Ever since she had seen him in the water as a little girl. But she was not allowed to love him. Elizabeth was supposed to marry someone from a high class society, someone like the Commodore. And not a normal person, some blacksmith like Will. And then not even to mention he had committed pirate activities.

Yet somehow the pair had managed to get in a relationship, and her father had given them his blessing to a marriage. Well, rather he gave _her_ the blessing and not really Will. But he never liked Will in the first place…

Elizabeth cursed Jack as loud as she dared, not wanting to let one of the maids hear her. Jack had ruined not only her life, but also the one of Will and everyone else he came in contact with. She knew Will was a pirate deep in his heart and veins, she even loved him more for that. But she did not want Will to be with Jack on the _Black Pearl_, while she was here all alone. While he had left her without saying a word or leaving a note. It just wasn't fair!

"Elizabeth?"

A voice from the other side of the door called her name, but she didn't have to open the door to see who it was. She wondered whether he had excused himself and went looking for her, or that the meeting was already over and she had sat here for such a long time.

"Go away James. Get me back my fiancée or go away." Elizabeth let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She didn't want to talk to him, he would not even search for her almost-husband! Rather, she would not want to talk to anyone except for Will, and maybe Jack.

"But Elizabeth, I cannot just-" James started, but she interrupted him rudely.

"If you do not wish to get back Will, then I do not wish to talk to you."

A silence from the other side greeted her. Elizabeth could almost picture James thinking, weighting both sides. Searching for Will and make Elizabeth happy or not searching and make her feel sad.

"Very well. I shall talk about this with the Governor. But I cannot guarantee anything."

Smiling through her tears, Elizabeth could hear James wander at her door for a moment before he took off again, probably searching for the Governor. So they did went to search for Will, finally. She had asked her father already so many times about this, but he would never give her a proper answer on why they would not search for Will. Probably because they were still thinking Will was a pirate and he should be hung, and if they didn't they would seem to have lost their power over the city. But if they didn't…

Shrugging the thoughts off, Elizabeth stood up again and tried to make herself more decent again. They could get her any moment to come on a trip to find the _Pearl_!

- - - - - -

"WHAT?!"

"I am sorry, my dear. But I cannot allow you to do that. It is way too dangerous for you to be out there." The Governor said, and looked back at Elizabeth, who had just stood up from her chair angrily.

"But that is ridiculous! I have been in situations worse than this! And what to think if they see only you all?" Elizabeth pointed to the Commodore and a few other members of the Royal Navy next to her. "They would flee, thinking you all want to get them hung!"

"And so they should be…" James Norrington muttered softly.

Elizabeth ignored the male and looked at her father again. "Please father. It will be the only way to get back Will."

The Governor looked at her, then his gaze turned towards the Commodore for a moment and back to his daughter again. "Well, I…"

He was doubting her! Her own father doubted her and her fiancée! How dared he!

Elizabeth stood up a little straighter, trying to make herself taller than she actually was and this way trying to intimidate her father. "I do not allow you to doubt me nor my fiancée, father. I will go, no matter what risks there will be for me. Whether I will be taken with the Dauntless or whether I will be going alone. I _will_ go."

"But Elizabeth, darling…" The Governor tried again, but a look on the face of his daughter changed his mind. He would have to let her go and Elizabeth knew it. She had told him once before that if he would not allow her to do something, she would not want to be his daughter anymore. That had made him change his mind before and he probably knew that this time it would indeed be the same way as last time.

"Fine." The old man said with a sigh, finally agreeing with her. "You can go with the Commodore and his crew on the Dauntless."

A small smile formed on her lips, but she quickly hid it again. It would have been visible only for those who were looking for it. Inwardly she was screaming. They were finally doing something to get back Will. Elizabeth then gave a little nod. "When will we be going?"

"That has not been planned yet. You will hear that from us later, Elizabeth." James Norrington said when he looked at her.

With another nod Elizabeth left the room, back to her room again. She sent away the maid which had been busy cleaning up her room and sat down in one of the chairs next to the large window. It allowed her to see a huge amount of the sea not too far away from here. The place where Will and Jack and the rest of the crew of the _Pearl_ would be.

Elizabeth let out a frustrated sigh and closed her eyes. She might as well sit here and relax a bit before she would have to get some adventure.

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note:__ I hope you all enjoyed another chapter of this story. Sorry for those who like Elizabeth a lot, but it just had to be this way… I know I promised some fluff this chapter, but it will be in the next! I am already almost done with that one, so expect it to be up soon! Thanks to those who reviewed and leave another behind if you want…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning : **JackWill. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately.

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** I am sure the movies would have been seen so much more if I would own _Pirates_ and it's plot. But sadly enough I don't, and see what happens now… A young girl has to write that what otherwise could have been seen in the movies. So, no, I don't.

- - - - - -

"_Experience is a hard teacher because she gives the test first, the lesson afterward." -- Vernon Sanders Law_

- - - - - -

**Chapter five – ****Elizabeth's POV**

The wind blew softly in the face of Elizabeth, who was currently aboard of the Dauntless with her crew. The sun was already starting to go down and it wouldn't take too long before twilight would come. Elizabeth closed her eyes a little and enjoyed the last warmth of the setting sun.

The Dauntless had taken off from Port Royal an hour or two ago and was currently heading to… nowhere. Elizabeth had no idea where they were going, but she loved the ride anyway. And hopefully she would be able to see her fiancée quickly again.

"There!" A man shouted, who was currently sitting in the crow's nest. "A ship with black sails! I think it's the _Black Pearl_!"

"Make more speed! We need to get to them before dusk!" The Commodore yelled to his crew. Elizabeth was standing not too far away from the said man, and was about to help out the crew, but got stopped by the same man.

"No Elizabeth. This is no work for you. Just stay here and let the crew handle this. You are… well…"

"Yes?" Elizabeth asked and finally looked at James. She was curious what he thought of her as part of this ship and her crew.

"Nothing. Just stay here and do not do anything foolish." James said, a small blush had formed on his face, but he turned away from her before she could have a better view of it. Men… She thought and let out a sigh. At least they were coming closer to Will.

Apparently the _Pearl_ had to go ashore, because the next port they came close by, they went to. Elizabeth had suggested that the Dauntless should be staying out of view and that she would go on a little ship, but the Commodore had disagreed with her. He appeared to have promised to her father that he would protect her. Which apparently meant she could not go alone to the _Pearl_.

And thus both of them were now sitting in a little rowing boat. Elizabeth let out a sigh and looked ahead of her. Because of the darkness the _Pearl_ was hardly seen, but she knew exactly where it was. The only thing she was afraid of was that both Jack and Will had left the ship to go ashore in this port.

Although, there was no reason for her to have worried when she was really close to the ship. She heard both the voice of her fiancée and then man who had token Will with him, along with some other voices.

"Stay here." Elizabeth said when they were close enough to board.

"But Elizabeth! I cannot let you go alone to face those… to face that scum of the earth!"

"I am sorry James, but I have to. They will never allow me on the ship if they would see you. They would think you would come to arrest them and hang them!"

"Which they should be…" James Norrington said under his breath, but Elizabeth caught him saying it anyway.

"Just do not come. Please." Elizabeth said, pleading. With one final look, the Commodore finally agreed and nodded slightly.

"Just be carefully Elizabeth."

Elizabeth smiled a little and nodded. "I will." And with that she went to climb on the _Pearl_.

- - - - - -

There was an utter silence when Elizabeth finally stood on deck of the infamous _Black Pearl_. The whole crew, or at least those who were left on board, looked at her. She felt terribly uncomfortable. Especially when she did not see her fiancée, nor did she see Jack Sparrow anywhere.

Finally a pirate spoke up. "Why are ya 'ere?"

She did not know who it was, and a blush had come to her face when he had asked the question. It was just so embarrassing!

"I- I am looking for Will." Elizabeth finally said, stuttering a little. Again no one moved and no one said a word. The silence was really starting to annoy the heck out of her.

"Was goin' on? Why's no one doin' anything?"

A voice, the voice she hated the most in the whole world at this moment, spoke up. She looked up towards the direction where the voice had came from and saw him. Captain Jack Sparrow.

The eyes of the pirate widened greatly when he saw she was on the ship. Probably he had not expected to see her aboard.

"Wha' are ya doin' 'ere?" Jack asked, while he walked down a few steps towards her. "Go to work everyone!" He then yelled at the crew, who suddenly moved again, leaving the pair alone.

"I am here to get back something that belongs to me."

"And wha' might that be, lass?" Jack asked, trying to appear innocent. But he would not be able to fool her. She knew he had taken Will with him and she would get her fiancée back, no matter what.

"You know what that is I seek, Jack." Elizabeth stopped for a moment and looked at Jack carefully. "My fiancée, William Turner."

"He's not here lass. Look 'round. Do you see 'im?" Jack replied, smiling widely at her. It would have worked just fine, if not a second later William showed up.

"Will!" Elizabeth let out a relieved sigh, knowing that her fiancée, and soon to be husband was okay. And that he was actually here. She did not know where to search if he would not have been here at all.

Will walked down slowly, seeming a little confused. To be exact, he didn't seem very happy to see her. At least not as happy as she was to see him. And instead of walking towards her, he went to stand next to Jack.

"Who-" Will started, but was cut off when Jack put a hand over the lips of Will. What had Will tried to say, what she was not allowed to hear?

"I ehm…" At a moment she did not know what to say to the two man in front of her. "Why did you leave? And why did you never let me a message or told anyone you left? I- I missed you Will."

Will's eyes had widened when she told him that. He did not seem to know how to react. It looked like he did not even seem to know who she was. But that was ridiculous. They had been friends ever since she had seen him floating in the water when they were little. They had even become lovers since quite a while. And after that they even had gotten wedding plans! Maybe even some kids if they were lucky! It could not be he did not remember her, right?

"Well…" The young blacksmith started, but apparently he neither did know how to react. Not that he had much time to react, because not more than just two seconds later, she was witnessing a kiss. A kiss between her lover and the person she hated. Now even more than ever.

Elizabeth her eyes widened when she realized that Will was even responding to Jack. He did not pushed the other pirate away. He did _not_ push Jack away.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" She yelled in horror towards the two males. This was just too much for her to understand. The love of her life, her fiancée, William Turner was freaking kissing the most hated person in her life, Captain Jack Sparrow.

The two finally broke apart, Will got a huge blush on his face when he realized she had watched them and Jack simply smirked widely towards her.

"What is wrong with you Will? Don't you love me anymore?" Elizabeth pleaded, tears were starting to leak from the sides of her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her?

"I- I think I love Jack." The young pirate in front of her said, not daring to look her in the eyes, but staring down at the wooden floor below them.

Suddenly realization hit Elizabeth. All kind of emotions went through her. Love, she still loved Will and probably would continue to love him forever. Sadness, she knew she could not love Will anymore because he had chosen for Jack. And rage. Rage towards Jack because he had taken her fiancée and had somehow turned Will to love him. He had ruined her life, _their_ life, the one which she could, _should_, have had with Will.

She was about to hit Jack when a pair of arms from behind stopped her.

"Do not do such a foolish thing Elizabeth. They are not worth it. I will make sure they soon will be hung when we get them again. Just come with me back to Port Royal."

"No James! I do not want to!" Elizabeth struggled, but it was no use. She was dragged back towards the little rowing boat. Leaving Jack and Will on the ship. Jack smiling and waving happily towards her, and Will still looking towards the ground, not daring to look at her.

Will… How could you have done this to me? She thought, trying to remove the tears from her face, but it was no use. Each time they were gone they were replaced by new ones.

I_ love_ you Will…

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note: There it is! Finally a little bit of fluff… There will come more next, but that one has not been written yet, so I do not know how much it will be. __Next chapter we will finally see some more from Will's POV again. Thanks to those who reviewed, you inspire me even more to continue, although it will be finished anyway!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning : **JackWill. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately. If you don't know what slash is, don't read it (you might actually like it, get addicted, and then where will you be...?)

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all.

- - - - - -

_"If you look confident you can pull off anything - even if you have no clue what you're doing." __-- Unknown_

- - - - - -

**Chapter six - ****Will's POV**

Who was that woman? William Turner let out a frustrated sigh when he could not answer that question. Looking up towards Jack at the steering wheel, he knew his captain knew more about it, about the strange woman. Had he done the right thing by kissing Jack like that? The pirate hadn't seemed to complain one bit by having him respond to it, but then again, that woman... She seemed so hurt when he had kissed Jack back. And what had she said again? Will tried to recall what she had been saying, something between the lines of whether he still loved her or not. But did that mean they had been lovers once? But how? And why hadn't Jack said anything about it at all? After all, Jack would have told him if that would have beeen the case, right? Will thought franticly.

Will glanced upwards again, but this time Jack caught him in doing so. Jack beckoned him his hand, mentioning him to come closer, while Jack eyed the other male thoughtfully. Slowly he walked over towards Jack, a mix of love, curiosity, affeciton and suspicion flowing through his veins. What was it that held his interest in that woman? Why couldn't he let his mind get away from her actions? The same kind of question could be asked about the other pirate. Why did Jack continued to capture his interest, spark his attention and kept him thinking about the captain?

And then his actions... Jack seemed quite pleased with him, his company on the boat and his kiss. But something from his insides kept nagging on him, kind of like something he should remember, coming out of the oblivion of his mind.

"Lad, what's worrying ya?" Will looked over his shoulder back to Jack, having his gaze thorn away from the spectacular view of the ocean in front of him.

"Sumthin's bothering ya. I can tell it, by the look on your face. What's it?"

"I don't know," Will let him know with a sigh, unsure what to answer. "I honestly have no idea."

Jack raised a dark eyebrow in return, but he didn't respond to that answer, going back to steer the Black Pearl again. The wind wasn't blowing very strong, but certainly made some waves clashing against the ship. It was enough to blow Will's hair in his face, unable to keep them from falling in front of his eyes.

"Jack?" Will begun, looking over the immense big ocean all around them. "Can I ask you something?"

"'Course lad, what's it ya wish to know?" Jack answered from behind him.

"I-" Suddenly Will turned around and faced Jack, who looked surprised back. "That woman, you know, the one who was here aboard on the Pearl yesterday at dawn, who was, I mean, is she? She seemed to know both me and you. So can you tell me some more about her?"

Will stared at the pirate in front of him, who suddenly appeared to have a small blush on his face, or had it been there already before? He wasn't sure, but he did knew he was about to get some answers. Whether it would be the easy or the hard way...

"Well, she, ya see, _that_ was Elizabeth Swann. She err, she's the Govenour's daughter. She had been on me Pearl for a while when we had to retrieve sumthin'. After that she went back to Port Royal again and we never saw her again, 'til yesterday that is."

It sure didn't explain why she had looked so shocked when Will kissed Jack back or why she had asked if he didn't really loved her anymore. "And what about that question? The one where she asked whether I still love her or not. What about that one?"

Jack's eyes had widened a bit before he looked in front of him again, probably trying to hide his surprise. "Well, she kinda had a thing for ya. Never got over it again, ya know."

Will took a moment to think about the answer he had gotten from the dark-haired pirate in front of him and nodded. It seemed plausible enough... He glanced up to Jack again, said a little thanks and then left to go to the crew's chambers, hoping to get some time to lay down before he had to work again.

- - - - - -

"Will!"

Slowly the said male opened an eye, staring directly in the face of Gibbs'. He wondered vagualy what the old pirate was doing here and why he was waking him. "Wha's it?"

"Get up you. It's already past noon. Still asleep?" Gibbs said, narrowing his eyes slightly, before he turned around and walked out of the room.

Huh? Will thought drowsily, still wondering what was going on. Sleep was not yet totally from his system. Noon? But that meant- Oh god, had he really slept for that long? He hadn't meant to sleep at all in the first place, but that probably had happened when he had let his eyes rest a little...

Shaking his head to get the foggy feeling from his mind, Will stood up, quickly leaving the room too. He was already late, and actually surprised that no one had woken him earlier. He found the crew already working and searched for a place he could help. He found one with Pintel and Ragetti, who were bickering about something he wasn't quite sure of. While helping them wordlessy, time passed quickly. When the three of them were done he found himself staring at the sun which was already almost gone, allowing twilight to come quickly afterwards. He glanced up when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back at Jack, who was standing next to him, watching the incredible view too.

"Feelin' better?"

"Better?" Will raised an eyebrow, unsure where the other pirate was going too. He hadn't felt unwell any time lately, so he wondered what was going on. That is if you did not include the part where he lost his complete memory, but that was not really the point of interest right now.

"Figur'd ya didn't felt well when ya fell asleep and we couldn't awake ya, up 'til noon." Jack replied, tearing his gaze from the view in front of him to look back at Will.

"Oh... I did not know that. I never meant to fall asleep in the first place. Sorry." Will said apologetic. He felt uncomfortable knowing he hadn't woken up when they had tried to. Or at least before Gibbs had tried to do so.

"Don't need to apologize lad. It's okay. Forgiven and forgotten."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Anytime." Will looked in front of him again, trying to hide a little blush. Where it came from he did not know, but he felt like he should hide it. An arm was stretched around his shoulders and pulled him closer to the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. He didn't see the smirk and the glint in Jack's eyes, which only meant he was up to something, which could not be up to anything good...

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note: Finally! It took some while, and I hope people haven't forgotten about this story yet, but here's a fresh new chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I just really had no idea how to continue properly. I have no idea when the next chapter will be online, but I hope it won't take that long as previous time and also a little bit longer. Thanks to everyone reading this and of course the nice words in the reviews!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning : **JackWill. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately. If you don't know what slash is, don't read it (you might actually like it, get addicted, and then where will you be...?)

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** I don't own anything. No matter how much I hope, my wishes do not seem to be granted anytime soon... Until then, all belongs to the creators of Pirates of the Caribbean.

- - - - - -

_"Genius may have its limitations, but stupidity is not thus handicapped." -- Elbert Hubbard_

- - - - - -

**Chapter seven - ****Jack's POV**

The view in front of him was incredible. He could never seem to get his eyes of it, it amazed him every time he looked at it. The sun had set a few hours ago, allowing the moon and thousands of stars to appear in the dark sky above the glinstering ocean. There were hardly clouds in the sky, thus allowing those who were still awake to have a view to never forget.

The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow finally seemed to tear his gaze away from the sight and placed it on another treasure, his newest treasure. William Turner. The said lad sat on the wooden floor just a couple of meters away from him, his eyes closed and his head resting on his knees and arms, last were encircled around his pulled-up legs.

He seemed adorable, even when he was sleeping.

Jack let out a soft sight, and with his right thumb and forefinger he rubbed over his tired eyes. He longed to get some sleep, but he could not. He could not leave the ship and his beloved Will in the hands of someone else's. Only he was good enough to do the said job. Even while his muscles arched and his eyes were about to close, he could not bring himself to get some rest. They all needed him. He could not just abandon them.

An involentarily yawn escaped from the lips of Jack, and he stared ahead of him again, then towards his compass to see if they would still be on the right course. It was almost a mind-less job, steering the Pearl, one that would have to be done only with his hands, allowing his mind to dwell upon that what was bothering.

Miss Elizabeth Swann.

The said woman was certainly becoming a big problem in his plan. The lass had already came to his Pearl, Will had already asked for her and what else should come next? The girl was certainly one who would not give up on anything soon, especially not someone as her almost-husband Will. The pair had loved each other, although Elizabeth clearly more than William. Had it been right for him to cross their paths? Of course it was! Jack thought, it had been _his_ plan after all.

Another glance was thrown at the young male not far away from him. Yes, he had definitely done the right thing by editing some of his memories. And maybe not just for his own sake. All he could do was just to hope the lass would not come back to claim Will again.

"Still awake, Jack?" A voice asked, breaking his gaze away from Will, which his gaze had wandered to again, towards the mysterious person.

"'Course. Ya should know that by now." Was the only answer Jack gave, looking at the face of Gibbs. The man had gotten old the last few years, not really old-old but he could definitely see some changes.

"Grab some sleep Jack. You know I'll never let anything happen to the ship."

Jack nodded curtly, but stayed at the same spot. He was not going to sleep until his legs could no longer hold him or he was hit unconsious. Gibbs let out a deep sigh and looked back at him, concern all over his face.

"Just listen to me once and follow my advice. Bring the boy-" Gibbs pointed towards Will. "to a proper bed and do the same. After a night sleep the world seems way better my friend." When Jack still did not move, the other pirate walked over towards Jack and pushed him softly towards Will, almost causing the captain the fall on the said male.

Jack glared, but did as he was told. Gibbs would get paid for it tomorrow, and he was kind of right about giving Will a bed to sleep on, rather than the wooden floor he was sitting on. The dark-haired pirate nudged Will, hoping he would wake up, but to no use. Talking and shaking would not help either.

"Fine, ya leave me no other choice." Jack muttered, before he picked Will up, bridal style. And with the young male he stumbled of the little stairs, almost causing them both to fall. A quietly muttered string of curses followed and Jack walked further. The crew's chambers were much further than his own and he wondered if he could make it there all the way, so with a deep sigh he pushed open the door to his own chambers and laid the young man on the bed, trying not to wake him up.

Ugh... Gibbs had been right. He would probably feel better tomorrow morning, it was not like he could feel much worse than he already did. At least not more sleepy. With another yawn he let himself fall on the bed next to Will, falling asleep almost as soon as his eyes were closed, giving him no time to think about Elizabeth, Will or anything else.

- - - - - -

"What have you done?!" Will shouted towards Jack, who merely looked surprised back. Done what? He asked himself, to which Will answered out loud.

"How could you have told me such lies? Elizabeth and I love each other very much. We are even _engaged_!" The young male glared at Jack, nearly giving him a heartattack. How could Will have found out? Had anyone told him? He looked around, but he saw no one but himself and Will.

"I hate you Jack. I HATE you!"

Jack took a shocked breath and took a step backwards, his back now against the railing of his own Pearl. Will took a threatening step closer. "I hate you." He said again, coming even more closer, now just half a meter away from the elder pirate.

"I did it to help ya." Jack answered, but Will had let out a malicous laugh. It was kind of scary actually, he had never heard and saw Will act like that before.

"Help me? You were just being selfish Jack. Just thinking about your own pleasure and lust."

Will was now only a mere ten centimeters away from Jack, who still looked terrified. It was impossible. It could not be!

"I hate you Jack." The young pirate said another time, finally pushing Jack over the railing, causing him to fall towards the ocean below them.

"NOO!!"

"JACK!" A voice said, almost yelled, and full of concern. Hands had gripped his shoulders and now shook him. "Wake up!"

At these words Jack fought back to gain consiousness and opened his eyes, only took look back into the concerned ones of William Turner. When the said person realized he was awake, he stopped shaking and hugged him tightly.

"It was just a dream, just a dream." The younger man hushed.

Jack did not understand Will's concern and hug until he felt his cheeks were wet. He had been crying? _Crying_? Captain Jack Sparrow never cried. Never!

He closed his eyes tightly and returned the hug, trying to shake the reminders of his dream, or rather nightmare, off him. Will did not know about the truth. Will did not know Jack had lied to him. Will did not know he had been, or actually still was, engaged to Elizabeth Swann. Will did not know anything but what he had told the lad.

"I'm sorry." Jack said, almost inaudible, but apparently Will had caught him doing so, because he gave a small nod.

"It's okay." The lad gave in return, before pulling away and looked him back in the eye again.

"'Course. Never been wrong in the first place." The dark-haired pirate said with as much arrogance as he could bear.

The young male laughed, before he stood up from the bed, and grabbed Jack's hand to pull him out too. "Say, why am I in the same bed as you?" Will asked with a knowingly wink, smiling widely.

"Don't worry, nothing happened."

"'Course not." Another wink was thrown his way, causing his heart to miss a beat at the sight. Stupid thing called love... Jack thought, before following his love to the deck of his Pearl.

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note: Ah... Another chapter done. I never thought it would be done so quickly. Anyway, here you go another fresh chapter, this time with a bit of fluff added. Hopefully the next chapter won't take very long either! Thanks for reading this!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning : **JackWill. This is slash, meaning malexmale. If you don't like, you'd better leave immediately.

**Summary : **By accident Will loses his memories. And who is Jack to tell him the original ones, instead of taking advance of the state the blacksmith is in and give him some new? But does Will ever forgive the infamous pirate when he regains his memory back?

**Disclaimer :** It's nice thinking that I _do_ own Pirates and the characters in it, but sadly enough I don't. I'm just borrowing them. That's all…

- - - - - -

_"__'Tis better to be silent and be thought a fool, than to speak and remove all doubt.__" -- Abraham Lincoln_

- - - - - -

**Chapter eight – Jack's POV**

"Where are we going again?"

Jack looked over his shoulder, watching the young William Turner stand not more than a meter and a half away from him. It had not been his wish, but the crew was getting very restless, even Gibbs. It would not be wise ignoring their requests, for he did not want to have mutiny _again_. That had already happened more often than he, or any captain, hoped for.

"The next port we will get ashore. I told you that before already." Jack said with a little smile, but Will did not see it, for he had his back turned towards Jack.

"I do not seem to remember that." Will said, his gaze still towards the ocean. It was not like there was very much other than that to look at.

"We're going ashore, the crew'll do as they please, maybe burn sum houses, rape sum lasses and plunder it completely. Ya can do as ya wish too, just make sure ya don't do anything reckless, or stupid."

At this Will finally turned towards the captain of the ship, despair and fury seen in his eyes. "But how? Those man and woman and children are people too! They have feelings, families, lovers and who knows what else too! How can you all be so heartless?"

"Pirates, mate." Jack replied shortly, before he turned his attention to the steering wheel of his beloved Pearl again.

Jack heard Will let out a frustrated sigh, but let him be. He would come around once. Hopefully.

- - - - - -

With darkness surrounding them completely, Jack looked towards the small port. It was not nearly as large as Port Royal or Tortuga, but it was definitely not a small one. The lights had already been lit and most people were on their way to their home and their bed, unknown of the fact that not more than a small amount of size away a pirate ship laid, ready to unleash their evil actions on the city. The moon was high on the sky, but there were little clouds which allowed the moon to disappear for short moments.

"Jack?" A whispered voice asked.

The said pirate turned to his right side, seeing Gibbs standing with the rest of the crew, anxious to get off the ship into the port, ready for some action.

"Aye?" Jack replied when he looked back towards the city lights again. They fascinated him, knowing that there would be the adventure and new rum. Maybe even a couple of woman.

"What's wrong with young master Will? Haven't seen 'im all night yet."

"The young William doesn't want us to do tis." Jack replied shortly, feeling a tad bad for leaving the former blacksmith behind on the Pearl all alone.

In the corner of his eye Jack saw Gibbs shake his head in confusion. The life of a pirate had been almost the only life he had known, so he would probably not know what would be wrong about this at all.

After another gulp of rum down, Jack mentioned for the rest of his crew to get off the ship and finally have the action they had anxiously been waiting for a while already. This would certainly be a bad thing for the port, hopefully no one else had attacked the city yet, for they might not have any rum left!

Just before Jack was about to leave the Pearl himself - he couldn't leave behind when there was a port to plunder, bottles of rum to drink and houses to burn - he heard a soft footstep.

"Please, Jack. Don't."

The said pirate captain didn't need to turn around to see who it was. It was a shame Will didn't want to go with them, it would certainly do the young male good.

"Sorry lad. Tis what a pirate does."

He shrugged and waved slightly with his half-empty bottle of rum before he too left his precious ship.

- - - - - -

It had almost been a week now since the plunder. The pirates were happy again, Jack had some new rum again and everything seemed to be back to normal.

Seemed.

Ever since Jack had left the ship to the port himself, Will had stayed silent. Only talked when he needed to, or when he was asked a question, other than that he hadn't said a single word yet.

Jack was getting a little worried about the young blacksmith. The said pirate stood next to the steering wheel of his beloved Pearl when he came with an idea. It wasn't the best, but it might get the lad talking a bit more.

Deciding there was no time left to wait, Jack walked towards Gibbs to let him commandeer the ship for a while, so Jack could search for the young pirate. He found him together with some other pirate, who he sent away so he could have a little talk with Will himself.

Jack waited a minute or two to give Will the chance to talk to him, but Will didn't, so Jack decided it was up to him then to start this conversation.

"Lad, I'm gettin' worried 'bout ya."

Will looked up. What should have been surprise, didn't turn out that way. "Why Jack? I do everything you ask from me. What is there to get worried about?"

"That's the point exactly my lad. Ya hardly talk, ya hardly live. Get your life back. Come ashore with me and let's have a good talk."

"We can talk here." Will replied back blankly, looking back towards the rope he had been holding.

"That's not what I meant. Just come with me. Please?" Jack pleaded and looked at the blacksmith. He really needed Will to do something else and maybe get completely drunk.

Jack waited for Will to respond, who let out a sigh, before finally saying yes.

With a little crooked smile Jack left Will again and stood at the steering wheel of his Pearl again, hoping for the evening to come quickly.

- - - - - -

Slowly the evening came, letting the day and the sun fade away, only to allow the moon and darkness to arise. Yet for the black-haired Captain Jack Sparrow time didn't pass as quickly as it should do. So when time came and they finally decided it was time to go ashore, Jack quickly searched for the young William Turner and pulled the said male with him almost before the rest of the crew had figured out what was going on.

"'Kay, where'd like to go?" Jack asked, suddenly aware of the hand that was still on the blacksmiths sleeve, but let it linger there a couple more seconds.

Will didn't look back at him, nor he said anything, so Jack shrugged and walked on, going to one of his favorite taverns. The place was a little too small for his liking, nor where the people very much outgoing, but it was the best he could get here.

"Two drinks." The black-haired captain said to the bartender, when they were finally sitting down next to the bar. The bartender nodded shortly and brought the two male their drinks not very much later.

Jack grabbed his drink and drank most of it in one gulp. He then looked up and watched the other male next to him. The dark hair pulled back in a ponytail, a few little strands falling in front of his face. And not even to mention his face… It was curved in the right ways, with eyes that used to sparkle.

The other male let out a sigh when he realized it was due him that the sparkle was gone. It was because of the fact he had kind of kidnapped the young William from the life he had once known. From his beautiful fiancée and the home he once knew as Port Royal. From the job he had had as a blacksmith.

And for what? Just because he was so freakin' selfish. But hadn't he been that always already? Jack thought about it for a second before he decided it didn't matter. All that mattered was that Will ought to be happy again. To have those cute little sparkles in his eyes again. To have that beautiful smile on his face again. He would do anything for that.

Maybe even if that meant he had to sent the lad back to his own lass…

- - - - - -

_Authoress Note: __Another chapter of this story done. I am sorry it took so long, but there was some trouble. I hope the next chapter will be up soon! Thanks to those who reviewed and leave another behind to give me a bigger inspiration to write quickly. See __ya__ all next time._


End file.
